The present invention relates to suspension devices for furniture cases, cabinets and the like, and in particular to a self-locking, snap-on construction therefor.
Suspension devices are generally well known in the art, and are designed to slidably support roll-out furniture members, such as drawers, retractable shelves, etc. in cases, cabinets, and other similar furniture articles. Such suspension units typically include an outer housing member which is attached to the interior of the case, and an inner housing member which is attached to the drawer or other roll-out furniture member. A bearing arrangement, such as glides, ball bearing carriers, etc. slidably interconnect the inner and outer housing members to permit smooth longitudinal telescoping motion therebetween. Progressive suspension units also include an intermediate channel member slidably mounted between the outer and inner housing members.
Modern office furniture cases for file drawers, storage, and the like are typically equipped with removable suspension units, which are attached to slotted uprights on the interior of the case, so as to permit the location of the various drawers, roll-out shelves, etc. to be adjusted within the interior of the case to accommodate different users and tasks. Lock mechanisms may be provided on the removable suspension units to insure that they can not inadvertently detached from their selected position.
Heretofore, the locking devices associated with removable suspension units have typically had a rather expensive, complex construction, and are difficult to operate, particularly in the very limited space available within the interior of the associated cabinet.